The Cartoon All-Stars Express (opening theme song) (1993-1997) Comic (My art stuff)
Here is the comic of the opening theme song of The Cartoon All-Stars Express (1993-1997) the version of the USA Cartoon Express with the cartoon characters (such as Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby the human-sized brave mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse, Orson Pig and many more are from (1919 to 1993 only). 1.Fade in appears, The talking Cartoon train is smile have many cartoon passengers cars, forwards to the scene of Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Mr.Bogus, Widget, Scrooge McDuck, Darkwing Duck and many more are going to the passenger car. 2.Scrooge McDuck and Darkwing Duck are jumping on the passenger car of the train and Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster are meeting and clapping the hands of Benny Breakiron and Johan and Peewit and they´re on to the train. 3.The many passengers cars of the Cartoon All-Stars Express are start to riding. 4.Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are start to scared and jaw drop and running and waiting for the train. 5.Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are leave and chased by the talking cartoon train left and right. 6.The many cartoon characters are going to eating their food at lunch at the passenger car. 7.The more many of the cartoon characters are going to eating their food at lunch too at the passenger car. 8.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby the human-sized brave mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse and Orson Pig are dressed as the conductors are singing while riding on the train and Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy, Little Roquefort and Floyd the Mouse appears on the heroes and saying It´s time to Cartoons! 9.Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are climbing on the passenger car of the talking cartoon train. 10.In the passenger train, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster are pushing the button and they´re running. 11.The Cartoon All-Stars Express Sign with ¨WEST¨ and ¨EAST¨ on the computer. 12.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster are riding on their skateboards, while the cartoon characters are saw and shocked. 13.The Smurfs and The Ninja Turtles are saw Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster are riding on their skateboards. 14.Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are meeting by Pip from The Return of Dogtanian (1990-91) and Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are scared and jaw drop by the best friends. 15.And Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster are riding on their skateboards to hit Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield while Pip from The Return of Dogtanian (1990-91) and Danger Mouse and Penfold and Count Duckula are sitting on the chairs on the passenger car. 16.The hit flash appears. 17.Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are scared on the skateboards, Pip from The Return of Dogtanian (1990-91) is flying and while the cartoon characters are looking in the passenger car. 18.Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are getting out of the passenger car and waiting and leaving. and 19.Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster are waving goodbyes to the cats with the cartoon characters on the passenger cars of the train with the ¨CARTOON ALL-STARS EXPRESS¨ logo are leaving on way, with the ¨CARTOON ALL-STARS EXPRESS¨ logo on the sky background on a hill and Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield are running and waiting for the train and Iris out appears. This comic is inspired by the opening theme of the USA Cartoon Express.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk1bYbuiDm8 Category:My art STUFF